


九九一十二 47

by 421711



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/421711/pseuds/421711
Summary: 第四十七章 By吴浩宇





	九九一十二 47

张天乐是成年了，成年了可算是厉害了，都能拿证件出去开房了。  
他头天问我第二天有没有空，我说有，今天就莫名其妙收到了一个酒店的地址，具体到了房间号。  
我疑惑了一秒即刻了解到他的意思，回了一个白眼过去。  
但也够庆幸，起码这人没有拉着我一起去酒店大堂开房间。  
我一步三回头地走在廊里，心虚得不得了，都怕偶尔碰见的清洁人员看出什么来。这感觉太怪了，我像在提供什么见不得光的服务。  
我没房卡，就只能等张天乐给我开门。他把窗帘拉得严实，室内只有暖黄色的灯光，昏昏暗暗的，我还没来得及调侃他，门一关，就被撞到了门上，后脑勺措不及防“咣”的一下子，撞得我眼冒金星。  
张天乐本来猴急亲上来的嘴立马退开了，不停地说“对不起”，伸手给我揉头，问我疼不疼。  
“废话疼不疼。”我重复了一句，摁着后脑勺往房里走，大床房，床上散落着他的包、手机、叠好没动过的浴巾、瓶装水、一盒套子，还有管润滑。  
得，可算知道不要生怼了。  
我正要在床上坐下前迟疑了一下，不着痕迹地改去坐了窗户边的单人沙发椅，张天乐跟着我，覆上我的手继续给我揉头。  
“这是个什么失败的酒店特殊服务开场。”我把手机放到一旁的小茶几上，开始脱鞋脱衣服。  
“等等等等我来脱。”张天乐急忙说。  
“一边去，别给我添乱，我是要去冲一下，一身汗。”  
我没关门，冲完胡乱擦了擦，稍微围了一下就光脚出来了。张天乐盘腿在床上背对我坐着，我放轻脚步，突然跳上床，扑过去从背后把他抱住，他重心不稳，反手勾住我脖子，我把脸埋到他肩头，就这样嘻嘻笑腻了好一会。  
“你买套干嘛？”  
“呃，习惯了。”  
这回答太让人郁闷，“你可真绝啊，你以往是怎么交到女朋友的我都怀疑。”  
“啊……”张天乐好像才意识到，连忙说：“我不是那个意思。”  
我把左手伸到前方去给他看，“看！”  
刚才冲澡的时候我把脖子上的红绳松了取下来，把他送我的那枚戒指摘了，现在它正好好地戴在我左手的无名指上。  
“诶？”张天乐很惊喜，一把抓过我的手拉近了看，“不是当时戴着大吗？怎么现在看挺刚好的。”  
“热啊，走路手一直垂着，血液都冲到指头上去了，手肿了就撑起来了。”  
“啊……我的那个放在家了，我没带。”张天乐突然想起他这一茬，特别惋惜地说。  
“果然，这就是预兆。”  
“什么预兆？”  
“上床即巅峰，上完就开始走下坡了。”  
“胡说什么，我是一直放在家里，平时不也没戴过吗？我又不知道你今天会突然拿出来，要知道我肯定也会戴啊。”  
“你就知道要戴套。”  
“嘿你故意找我茬是不是？”张天乐把我翻下来躺到他腿上，无可奈何地环抱上我的头，想要敲又下不去手。  
我倒着看他，嘴巴反过来看真奇怪，尤其他一开一合说话的时候，在我眼里就成了上下嘴唇的颠倒，看着可好笑了，我说：“你让我试试呗？”  
“试什么？”  
试什么……这怎么描述，听不懂吗？  
我转转眼珠，想到了个前不久新学的说法：“试试做1。”  
张天乐明显哽了一下，但是也不显得勉强，“行啊，你要是实在想试就试呗。”  
我又挺无语，“什么叫我实在想试，我也没多想试。”  
“为什么？不是你先提的。”  
“我可能原来还挺想，现在不怎么想了。”  
“啊？你不喜欢我了吗？”张天乐吓了一跳，整个人都顿了顿，重新调整坐姿，我的脑袋跟着他动，一颠一颠的极不舒服，我是服了他这脑回路，怎么就跟喜不喜欢挂上钩了呢。  
我思来想去，斟字酌句，组了个听起来比较正经的句子回答他：“我觉得我们还是各自干自己比较擅长的方面比较好。”

其实还是挺疼的，我尽量去接纳了，但他妈的那地方就不是拿来干这事的啊！  
我没让张天乐戴套。跟异性得戴套，跟同性还得戴套，多憋屈啊。  
没有男的想戴套的，我能不知道吗。我别的技能提供不了，不怀孕还是做得到的。  
我只能想想这些，再东想西想点别的乱七八糟的，分散一下集中在痛觉神经上的注意力。张天乐干他的就完了，非得还来时不时注意我一下，发现我不专心，还挺不高兴地掐我肉。  
他后来射在我背上，拿纸给擦了，我松口气般趴进床里，心知这才刚刚开始。  
张天乐躺在另一头，突然问我：“怎么从来没听你叫过？”  
“啊。”我叫了一声。  
他不留情地打了我一掌，正正拍在屁股上，特响，我又把脸埋进枕头里了，他妈的。  
“我看别人都叫。”张天乐又找死地继续说。  
“你看别人？什么别人？”  
“片子里。”  
“那人家就是靠叫挣钱啊。”  
张天乐不死心，又补充一句：“男的也叫。”  
“快射的时候哼哧哼哧两声，理解。”  
“我说男的被插的，也叫。”  
我从枕头里抬起头，倍感疑惑地问他：“你还看男的被插？”  
“我学习一下。”  
“片子有男的跟男的的吗？”  
“有。”  
“……牛逼啊。”  
“你也可以叫啊。”  
“我不爱叫。”  
我本以为这聊天就被我堵死了，没想到张天乐还有更绝的：“那我给你看一下。”说罢便要去够手机。  
“我操，”我赶忙阻止他，我才不想看别的男的做爱，“你有病啊存这些东西在手机里。”  
“我外放了啊。”  
我实在没忍住起来捶了他一拳，怒道：“还没爽到值得我叫呢。”  
反正现在一次一次做下来只会更顺利不会更难，张天乐这回也不管我了，知道我不喜欢正体位，偏要压着我用正体位做，我的手反正是不会动，不可能去把腿扳起来让他操，他也不指望我，用身体把我两腿压到胸前，手臂也被他压着不让动。  
这人腰力好像很好，上身得压着我，下身就那么腾空往前顶，永动机似的，也不见他累。  
“你不用那么快，还没到速度取胜的时候。”  
“你可以都进来啊，不到头能行吗。”  
“别瞎顶，正着点来。”  
“你是不是没刚才硬啊？”  
张天乐脸色不太好看，似乎憋了好几次，才终于说：“你怎么话这么多，平时半天闷不出一个字来，全攒到床上说啊？我怎么不知道你在床上还是个话痨？我还用得着你教我怎么操你？”  
这人三句嘲讽连珠炮似的砸过来，砸得我闭了嘴。  
他发了狠地顶我，继续愤愤地说：“你他妈就是嘴炮厉害，没点心理素质还真跟你上不了床，硬的都要给你说软了。”  
张天乐这回内射了，抽出去后刚把我松开一点，我可管不上擦不擦流不流的，一个翻身就骑在他身上反把他压住了，“你赶紧给我把你手机里那些乱七八糟的东西删了。”  
“什么东西啊。”张天乐还装傻充愣。  
我板起脸看他，“你说什么东西？”  
他摸了一把我的腿，舒舒服服躺着，把手机递给我，“我根本没存，不信你看。”  
我不接，只狐疑地盯着他。  
“真没存，我存那玩意干什么，不过我确实是看过一段，俩欧美大肌肉男，肉搏呢，没法看，太辣眼睛了。我就是好奇，那人片子里叫得巨夸张，但你就一声不响的，我就怀疑有那么爽的吗？”  
“两码事，我是确实还没机会领悟其中奥妙……哎哎，我就事论事，你别又上手。”我打掉张天乐掐我的手，缠住他的指头不让他乱动。  
“你刚才是不是吃醋？”  
“我吃个屁醋。”  
“我已经很久没看过片了，都是想着你解决。”  
我趴倒到他身上去，刚好在他胸膛附近，能听见心跳，“……神经病。”

张天乐还有点莫名其妙的垃圾癖好，就是他在过程中偶尔会说“看着我”、“不听话”、“想我进去吗”、“要不要我射里面”之类的屁话。  
真的，我脸面薄，真听不了这种屁话，在他身底下挨操的是我，听这精神侮辱的也是我，我怎么就这么惨。  
统共我就爽过两回，第一次不算做的，他给我撸出来的，第二次刚有点感觉，他给射里面了，也是个没头没尾的。  
我知道张天乐应该是真爽，可是用语言挑逗我没用，欲望挑不起来，火气倒是挑得到位，幸好他没问过我爽不爽之类的话，不然我一个忍不住就得跟他打起来。  
爽个屁呢，你看老子能硬起来吗。  
不是，话好像也不是这么说。  
但事实证明一切不能说得太早。刚才因为摘戒指，脖子上的绳线被调到了最松，戴回去后我也没再调紧，现在才吃着亏，每次趴着的时候由于绳子太长，老是牵着坠子晃来晃去碍事，要是我把它甩到背后去，因为趴得低，又一直在动，没两下就能给滑下来。我实在被它晃得心烦，就把坠子拿起来用牙咬上，张天乐把我翻过来的时候见我咬着它，估计以为我是疼的，轻轻把坠子从我嘴里解救出来，俯下身把肩膀凑到我跟前，低声冲我耳边说：“别咬观音了，咬我吧，我是你的观音兵。”  
其实我没懂什么意思，可一瞬间就有了点异样的感觉。张天乐后来岔着腿跪坐在床上，我的腿得以伸展开，架在他腰两侧被他握着胯，这姿势好像对他很便利，不怎么费劲就插得挺顺。我反正是把胳膊又搭脸上了，从我这个角度睁眼只能看见我自己挺着下身送到他眼前去让他看个全面，想想我就头皮发麻，干脆当鸵鸟不看了，尤其在我自己也有反应的时候。  
我的阴茎正可怜巴巴贴着肚皮挺立着，毫无支援地被张天乐后面顶一下它晃一下，前头湿，蹭到肚皮上怪明显的。越做到后面感觉越奇异，我是觉得呼吸变得困难，张着嘴才不那费劲，我仰着脖子，觉得下半身好痒，说不清是前面痒后面痒，去抓他的大腿，下身抑制不住想自己扭一扭，想要个快一点的频率，要么就是能让我并起腿来也行，可碍于腿中间夹着个人，怎么样都到不了一个最舒服的状态。  
我放弃抵抗，忍不住要上手去抓自己，刚握上没两秒就被张天乐拉开了，我一急，换另一只手又被他牵制住，我抬起头，骂他混蛋。  
张天乐加快了一点插动的速度，我把头仰得更高，他稍微慢下来我都只想哭，这感觉好怪，又舒服又难受，以前我高潮的时候从来不这样。  
男的可怕的地方就在于，太他妈容易被下半身支配了。我为了不出声音，紧闭着嘴紧咬着牙，绷着腹部想弓身，却不由自主变成了拱身，我觉得老是还差一点，张天乐要么就再用力一点，要么就再快一点……然后我在一瞬间聋了，只能听见自己变调断碎的呻吟，根本控制不住，大脑短暂地麻了一下子，全身从尾椎一路上来到天灵盖打了个大激灵，接着是长久的黑暗，我躺在床里漫长又急促地喘息，肚子上潮湿一片。  
张天乐过了一会又开始继续他的运动，后来也射在我肚子上了。  
我平复下来，也过了好久才说话：“哎，让抽根烟不？”  
“你说什么？”张天乐不可置信地反问道。  
“抽根烟。”  
“哪来的烟？”他一下坐了起来，坐正了。  
“哎呀，我这不是争取一下嘛，不行就算了。”  
“你不是没瘾吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“这会又有一点了？”  
“精气都被你捅没咯，不得补补吗。”  
“不让。”  
“好吧。”我没在这个话题上个跟他多做纠缠，我也只是顺嘴一提，想到什么就说什么：“喂，你究竟喜欢什么样的啊？学校里那么多漂亮的女生，你就一个都没看上？”  
“我有机会看吗我。”张天乐拿起手机来，“我叫个东西吃，你吃什么？刚来的时候有女朋友，后来分手了不得缓缓吗，好不容易缓过劲了你又来了，后头不就折你身上了吗，全程无缝衔接，还看女生，我苍蝇啊？我有复眼啊？”  
“你这人现在开玩笑越来越好笑了。” 我捧腹笑个不停，一转头又问：“观音兵什么意思啊？”  
张天乐说：“你自己去网上查。”  
“干嘛啊又这么神神秘秘的。”我边说边拿出手机查了起来，看完一言不发。  
张天乐表情忐忑，等不及要解释：“没网上说得那么卑微啊，我就是、我就是……”  
我见他又要没音了，催促道：“说啊。”  
“我也不知道要说什么。”  
“你这用词不准确吧，这不是个贬义词吗，说白了就是备胎啊，而且我有差遣过你吗？另外我是女的吗？”  
张天乐撇撇嘴，把我两手一抓按在枕头上，翻身又压到我身上来，凑近了正儿八经地说：“别给我咬文嚼字的，我就是不会用词怎么啦，能往好的方面理解吗？我说我心甘情愿死心塌地这辈子都只围着你一个，只喜欢你一个，行不行？”

张天乐拉开窗帘，一室彻底明亮起来，他围上浴巾套了衬衣就去拿外卖，进来给我扔了包烟，我拿起来一看，硬中华。  
我一挑眉，“哟，不是不让抽吗。”  
“我是让你抽吗，你就闻闻味得了，以后我时不时抽查，少一根打你一顿。”  
“都说事后一根烟赛过活神仙，你这人就不懂享受。”  
张天乐不理我，径自把餐盒打开开始吃饭，没话找话：“阿姨知道你抽烟吗？”  
“知道啊。”  
张天乐呛了一口，边咳嗽边惊讶，“这都知道？知道你还抽？”  
“我又不是当着她的面抽，抽都抽完了能怎么办，况且你以为呢，家长知道的太多了，就这观音她就知道是你的，戒指也知道是你送的，前几天还跟我说把我那笔记本拿出来不要藏了，把盒子扔了还少占点地方。”  
“啊？”张天乐表情复杂，“阿姨怎么什么都知道。”  
“我也不知道她怎么知道的，反正她就是猜到了，问我我就承认了。”  
张天乐那头沉默半晌，突然说：“那阿姨知道我操你吗？”  
他可能又意图说句下流话来戏弄我，我偏偏仔细思考了这个问题，答道：“我觉得她知道。”  
“嗯？”张天乐又震惊了。  
“毕业旅行回来那晚，她问我跟你睡觉有没有问题，你说有没有问题？”我也没想让他回答，接着说：“可以有问题，但那天确实没问题。”  
说完我意味深长地看了他一眼，他也挺尴尬的。  
其实我妈那天还说了一句话，她说我跟张天乐现在都是气血方刚的年纪，无论如何一定不能进行什么过深的行为接触，这是她最低最低的要求。我没法告诉她，也没法跟张天乐说，不在她眼皮子底下的时候，她的手伸不了那么长的时候，我跟他出去旅游，怎么分的房怎么睡的觉，怎么乱来干的事，她又怎么会想不到。  
这种事情也说不出个对或不对，但我一直在做我妈反对的事是事实，我只能想点实际的，比如我跟张天乐一直在一起，不可能永远不亲热，既然是个迟早的问题，那么早点晚点应该问题不大。  
至于我处在个什么位置上，我觉得我妈还不至于知道得这么深，或者知道就知道吧，她顶多会骂我没点自尊心？我倒也不是没自尊心，我是乐意。  
张天乐吃饱喝足休息了一会，扯过我的腿把我拉到床边，没脸没皮地说：“活神仙，再来一次吧。”  
我暂时还没什么感觉，睁开眼偷看，张天乐站在床边，还套着他那件衬衫，敞开露着胸膛，游刃有余地架着我的腿，腹肌之下尽数没进我的身体，轻轻地蹭来蹭去，本来挺专注的表情，发现我偷看他，冲我笑了一下。  
他他妈确实是长得帅，操。


End file.
